¿existe el amor a primera vista? desafortunadamente si
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Akane se prometía jamas enamorarse pero que pasara cuando llegue un chico nuevo al instituto,¿ podra entender lo que en realidad siente?
1. Chapter 1

**Primer encuentro**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Akane Yamana se levanto, arreglo y se fue para la escuela estaba un poco emocionada pues el día anterior se les había informado que llegaría un chico nuevo a la clase.

Ella se iba a pie al instituto pues quedaba cerca de su casa, por eso conocía a todos sus vecinos y sabia que por esas calles casi nunca pasaban carros lujosos, por eso, se sorprendió cuando vio una limusina pasar al lado de ella y se pregunto con algo de celos "¿Quién ira ahí?" Sin embargo se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia el instituto Raimon. Así que apresuro el paso para ver quien era la persona que iría en semejante carro.

**Por Akane**

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude estaba ansiosa quería saber quien era, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para verlo bajar.

Un chico se asomo por la puerta se veía algo tímido pero seguro, lo vi llena de impresión, su cabello café tirando a gris ondulado, sus ojos rojizos, su piel morena, llevaba el uniforme de Raimon impecable y miraba a su alrededor con cautela todo en el era perfecto. Me quede petrificada, ¿que me estaba sucediendo? Nunca había actuado asi. Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlo. No fue hasta que poso su mirada en mi que pude bajar la vista completamente sonrojada. Se me acerco y me saludo:

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shindou Takuto- dijo extendiéndome la mano

Lo mire algo desconcertada. ¿Por qué se había fijado en mi? Pero le devolví el saludo.

Yo soy Akane Yamana, ¿Eres nuevo?- pregunte atrevidamente sin pensar. Sin embargo el no considero la pregunta atrevida, es mas, me sonrio y asintió con la cabeza.

Si asi es, mis padres se trasladaron a la ciudad Inazuma y me matricularon aquí en la famosa escuela Raimon.

¿Y no extrañas tu viejo hogar?-pregunte con una intensidad desconocida

Para serte sincero no mucho, allá sentía que no encajaba, sin embargo aquí estoy para empezar de nuevo.

Bueno si necesitas algo pregúntame, llevo aquí desde pequeña y se podría decir que conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano.

Vale, muchas gracias Akane-san

Shindou se volteo y se dirigio hacia el instituto, yo no me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de personas que nos observaban y cuchicheaban por lo bajo ¿Qué estarían pensando? No me importo porque acababa de conocer a un ángel.

Antes de que Shindou se alejara mas, lo llame

Eh Shindou-san

Mmm ¿Qué pasa?

Mmm… me gustaría saber…- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le voy a preguntar eso si lo mas probables es que me diga que no?, Shindou me insistió con la mirada- Si podía decirte Shin-sama- le pregunte mas roja que un tomate.

Claro-dijo entre sonriente, confundido y un poco desilusionado- Oye por cierto ¿me dirías donde queda la coordinación?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracia por los reviews. La verdad es que crei que nadie leeria mi historia, estoy tan feliz, aqui les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?**

Despues de guiar a Shindou a la coordinación Akane se dirigio hacia su respectiva aula de clase el aula 903. Llego algo tarde debido a su pequeño encuentro con Shindou pero para su suerte el profesor no habia llegado.

Aoi y Midori la estaban esperando se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido a la entrada y tenían miles de preguntas hacia Akane. Pero Akane no tenia ganas de responder estaba confundida se sentía rara desde que había conocido a Shindou, no dejaba de preguntarse si lo que sentía era amor "¿Amor? Eso es imposible solo lo vi una vez ni siquiera lo conozco pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el ¿Por qué? Tal vez el amor a primera vista si existe" Akane se debatia mentalmente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Shindou estuviera en otra clase tan lejos como fuera posible. Ella había olvidado por completo que llegaría un chico nuevo.

Cuando el profesor llego todos en el aula callaron de inmediato. El profesor era algo viejo, gordo, clavo y con la piel morena (Palabras de la autora: no me malentiendan, no soy racista es solo que estoy describiendo al profesor que menos me ha gustado en toda mi vida) tenia un carácter terrible y no se le podía preguntar nada. Su nombre era Gekko Tora aunque muchos alumnos lo llamaban a sus espaldas "Buda", era su director de curso y profesor de geometria. La mayoría en el salón le temía.

- Jóvenes le vengo a presentar al chico nuevo. Se mudo aquí desde Tokyo, probablemente alguien aquí ya lo conozca- dijo mirando a Akane "parece que los estudiantes no eran los únicos que se habían fijado en Shindou esta mañana. ¡Un momento, eso quiere decir que… no puede ser ¿porque esto me pasa a mi?!" pensó Akane- Pase por favor, joven.

En ese momento el entro en el aula. Akane abrió los ojos como platos, acababa de confirmar lo que sospechaba. Shindou Takuto entro en el aula. Aoi y Midori miraron a Akane disimuladamente.

- Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, es un placer estar aquí, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

Pov Shindou

Me encontraba bastante nervioso, no sabia quienes eran mis compañeros. Recorri el aula con la mirada y la vi.

Akane estaba sentada en los puestos del fondo, me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no pude identificar si estaba contenta o aterrorizada de que estuviera aqui. Respire aliviado almenos conocia a alguien.

El profesor me indico que me sentara me dirigia hacia el puesta que estaba al frente de Akane, de repente me encontre con su mirada, le sonrei y ella se sonrojo levemente, bajo la vista rapidamente y yo me sente, y le dedique toda mi atencion al profesor.

En medio de la clase Akane me paso una nota, la caligrafia era algo apurada y desesperada por lo que casi no entiendo lo que estaba escrito en ella:

_¿Que estas haciendo aquí?_

La pregunta era algo brusca, lo que me hizo sentir mal, ¿acaso no le agradaba?, y yo que pensaba que ella seria la primer persona que no me detestara. Intente hacer que no se notara que estaba herido y le respondi:

_Me correspondió este salón yo no tuve nada que ver._

Fin del pov

Pov Akane

Recibi la nota que venia de la mano de Shindou, si se me habia pasado la mano preguntandole algo como eso, pero en realidad estaba alterada. Cuando recibi la respuesta, me senti la persona mas baka de este mundo, ¿como no me habia dado cuenta? Shindou parecia de la misma edad que yo, ademas se habia anunciado la llegada de un nuevo estudiante el dia anterior, asi que para muchos debia de ser logico que el chico nuevo fuera Shindou, pero como yo estoy en la luna pensando en el chico de al frente no me di cuenta.

Para ser sincera, la parte mas romantica de mi (a la que casi nunca hacia caso) estaba contenta, se alegraba de saber que lo veria todos los dias hasta que finalizara el año, ademas no habia dejado de pensar en el desde que lo conocia, pero la parte mas racional de si, a la que acostumbraba a escuchar mas, queria que lo hubieran asignado en otro de los dos salones mas que habian en grado noveno, habia un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho, que me aprisionaba cada vez mas el corazon, tenia miedo ¿Que debo hacer?. Devolvi la nota:

_Lo siento no queria ofenderte es solo que me sorprende_

Shindou no respondio al mensaje en toda la hora, ni en la siguiente, ni tampoco antes de salir al descanso, le habia enviado al menos unas 10 notas mas insistiendole que me contestara, o que me disculpara si lo habia lastimado, pero nada, me habia ignorado por completo, en intercambios de clase me acercaba para hablar con el pero solo obtenia como respuesta al silencio. Estaba preocupada, me estaba ignorando, ¿se habia molestado con migo? no puede ser me moriria si no me volvia a hablar, queria saber mas cosas de el. Un momento, desde cuando me importaba tanto Takuto, ¿en que parte de lo que habia transcurrido del dia le habia dado tanta importancia al chico que se encontraba al frente mio? ¿no me habia prometido a mi misma jamas enamorarme? ¿enamorarme? eso es imposible, a penas lo conosco, no puede ser amor, y ¿si lo es? tengo miedo.

Fin del pov

Cuando sono el timbre que indicaba el recreo muchos alumnos suspiraron, agradecidos, se encontraban en una de las clases que menos les gustaba, geometria, Los estudiantes del salon comenzaron a salir en grupos, excepto Shindou que salio antes de que Akane pudiera hablarle otra vez. Akane salio con Aoi y Midori hacia un pequeño bosquesillo que habia y se sentaron "por lo visto habian olvidado las preguntas que me tenian" penso Akane. Yamana no dejaba de pensar en el silencio de Shindou, Aoi miraba a un chico de cabellos castaños y Midori se encontraba escuchando musica de una nueva cantante que habia escuchado en el anime Shakugan no Shana, Mami kawada.

Inconsientemente Aoi suspiro, Akane se dio cuenta y la miro, Aoi estaba enamorada de Tenma desde practicamente el primer dia de clases, entonces se le ocurrio:

- Aoi-chan- llamo Akane

-¿Si?- contesto algo distraida

-Tu estas enamorada de Tenma ¿Cierto?

- !¿que?¡ No

-Claro que si- dijo Akane normalmente adoraba molestarla con eso, pero ahora solo buscaba respuestas- Y no lo niegues.

Aoi noto que la voz de Akane, no era burlona como siempre lo era cuando la molestaba, habia seriedad en su voz, por lo que asintio con la cabeza. Akane sonrio complacida, se habia dado cuenta de que no era una broma.

-Me gustaria preguntarte ¿Que se siente?

-¿Que?- respondio Aoi, se le hacia rara la preguta, Akane nunca se interesaba con eso, algo extraño le estaba pasando.

-Enamorarse- contesto Akane desesperada- ¿Que se siente enamorarse?- repitio con impaciencia.

-Mmm... pues...- Aoi no encotraba las palabras para describirlo- Es algo hermoso, no puedes dejar de pensar en el, quieres que se fije en ti y temes que te ignore o se moleste contigo, cuando lo vez sientes como si el corazon fuera a salirse de tu pecho, duele el imaginar miles de historias de amor con el y pensar que nunca se haran realidad. ¿Por que me preguntas eso Akanes-chan?

-No, es solo que tenia curiosidad ya que miras tanto a Tenma- Mintio sin mucho convencimiento, sin embargo Aoi no lo noto, habia vuelto a fijarse en Tenma quien jugaba soccer con su amigo Shinsuke. Pero para desgracia de Akane cierta peliroja habia escuchado toda la conversacion, tena que hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga sin que ella lo notara pero ¡como?


	3. Chapter 3

**Este cap habla mas de Shindou que de Akane.**

**Descubri que adoro que me dejen reviews, asi que no sean timidos diganme si les gusto y si desean que continue, evitar comentarios negativos que la verdad no favorecen a nadie. Ah se me olvidaba den ideas para el proximo cap.**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Mientras en la azotea, un joven de cabello castaño, y ojos rojizos se encontraba mirando el paisaje (sin ver en realidad), de hecho estaba pensando, se sentia dolido¿porque le habia dolido tanto la nota de Akane? ya estaba acostumbrado a que le rachazaran, Sin embargo habia sentido que en Akane podia confiar, habia visto en sus ojos algo mas que curiosidad, algo mucho mas fuerte que aunque no sabia que era habia hecho que se le acercara. Que tonto habia sido, ya sabia como eran las personas, como lo despresiaban o lo trataban de utilizar cuando sabian que el era rico.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien mas acababa de entrar.

Un chico (que mas paracia chica) de coletas acababa de entrar, se le acerco por de tras y le hablo, sobresaltando al castaño:

- Hola soy Kirino Ranmaru, mucho gusto en conocerte. tu eres el chico nuevo ¿verdad?

Shindou se limito a asentir con la cabeza, no queria tratar de confiar en nadie mas.

- Eres algo timido ¿cierto?- continuo Kirino.

Al ver que el otro no le contestaba, se le ocurrio una idea, de su mochila saco su balon de soccer y comenzo a jugar con el, lo cual atrajo la atencion de Takuto quien veia como el chico que se decia llamar Kirirnohacia trucos fantasaticos con el balon, al poco rato, el pelirosa le paso la pelota y el hizo lo propio con el.

- Vaya, vaya, chico nuevo sabe jugar, que interesante.

- No molestes- dijo shindou

- No te estoy molestando, de hecho te estoy felicitando hay muy pocas personas a las que considere buenas jugando. ¿Donde aprendiste?

- Desde que era niño jugaba, era la unica manera de pasar el rato, puesto que no tenia amigos y siempre estaba solo- contesto el joven con un leve pero visible atisbo de tristeza en su mirada.

- Y eso ¿como que porque?- pregunto extrañado el pelirosa

- Los chicos de mi anterior colegio me detestaban, odiaban que mis padres fueran famosos, que tuviera mayordomos y que tuviera tantos ingresos y todo lo que yo queria, por eso siempre me hacian bromas y se burlaban de mi- contesto Shindou con voz debil, le dolis recordarlo.

- Eso es terrible, se puede decir que te hacian Bulling, ¿nunca le dijiste a tus padres?

- Claro que si esta es al menos la novena vez que me cambian de instituto, siempre es igual.

- Pero ahora estas en Raimon, la mayoria de nosotros no hacemos eso, somos buena gente y aceptamos a todos por igual. No te preocupes esta vez si vas a hacer buenos amigos. Yo sere el primero. ¿Te parece?

-Si, me encantaria- comento Shindou entre alegre e indesiso. En ese momento Kirino le extendio la mano.

- Mi nombre es Kirino Rnmaru, mucho gusto en conocerte- repitio el de coletas pero esta vez Shindou respondio:

- Y yo soy Shindou Takuto y tambien estoy encantado de conocerte.

Se estrecharon las manos y en ese momento los dos supiero que era una amistad que duraria por mucho tiempo.

Cuando sono la campana de fin de receso Shindou y Kirino se dirigieron al salon, al parecer al igual que Akane, Kirino tambien estaba en su salon solo que no se habia fijado mucho en el, Habia dejado a un lado lo que habia sucedio con Akane en las primeras horas, ya que ahora no era un tema muy importante de hecho estaba pensando mas bien en las pruebas de soccer que se iban a hacer ese mismo dia estaba nervioso, le hubiera gustado entrenar, prepararse mas pero esa era la unica oportunidad que tenia asi que la iba a aprovechar e iba a dar todo lo que podia en el campo esa misma tarde.

Sin darse cuenta akane se le acerco ya no estaba molesto con ellaes mas le agradecia, gracias a ella habia conocido a Kirino, ya no habia razon para estar molesto.

- Hola- saludo timidamente Akane- ahora si podemos hablar.

- Si, creo que si- respondio en tono pacifico

- Queria disculparme no ha sido mi intencion ofenderte, es solo que etaba, muy sorprendida, no podia creer que tu estuvieras en mi clase, me parecio muy irreal.

- Bueno no te preocupes, ya no me molesta

- ¿Me perdonaras?

- Esta bien, que tal si empezamos de nuevo.

- Me encantaria- respondio en tono alegre

Midori los veia de lejos era momento de actuar.

- Oye, Akane necesito preguntarte... Ah veo que estas hablando con el chico nuevo otra vez. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Midori Seto encantada de conocerte.

- El gusto es mio- respondio educadamente Shindou- Yo soy Shindou Takuto.

- Si eso ya lo sabia, Akane se la ha pasado hablando de t...- se detuvo porque Akane le acababa de tapar la boca con sus dos manos par evitar que hablara.

- ¿Que haces?

- Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte- dijo Midori casi inaudiblemente.

- Pues sinceramente, calladita te ves mas bonita.- le dijo Akane en tono disgustado- Lo siento mucho Shin-sama es que mi "amiga" esta un poco mal de la cabeza, por eso a veces dice cosas sin pensar- Dijo Akane, la pobre estaba tan sonrojada que si su uniforme hubiese sido rojo se camuflaba con el.

- No te preocupes- contesto Shindou, con una gotita en la cabeza mientras observaba la escena.

La profesora llego, les tocaba historia, las chicas se sentaron. El resto de la jornada transcurrio de una forma tan normal que la verdad no es digno de mencion a no ser que se quieran dormir.

Ya en la tarde Shindou junto con Kirino se dirigieron hacia el campo de soccer donde se realizarian las pruebas cuando, Akane, Aoi y Midori se les acerco:

- Shin-sama, me preguntaba si me podrias acompañarme a mi casa- dijo Akane nerviosamente

- Lo siento Akane ahora no puedo debo presentar las pruebas para hacer parte del equipo

- ¿Vas a participar este año en el equipo se soccer?- pregunto Aoi

- Si, me gusta mucho, por eso quisiera participar

- Tu ya estas en el equipo ¿no?- Dijo Midori mirando a Kirino

- Sip asi es- respondio el aludido

- Entonces creo que yo tambien me unire, pero como manager claro- Dijo Midori- Asi tendremos mas cosas en comun, segura a Akane tambien le interesa. ¿Oigan saben si Tenma va a estar ahi?

- Es probable, el tambien es parte del equipo.

- Bien entonces a Aoi tambien le interesara, ¿no es cierto, Aoi?- la aludida se sonrojo.

- Midori no hables mas de lo que no debes- La regaño Akane tratando de defender a su amiga.

- Bueno entonces ¿vamos?- pregunto Midori a sus dos amigas

- Claro- dijo Aoi pensativamente

- Ya que- contesto Akane mas como una condenada que como si de verdad quisiera

- Sera muy emocionante que todos esten en el equipo- dijo animadamente Shindou, lo que logro animar el humor de Akane

Caminaron en silencio mientras se dirigian hacia el campo. Al llegar habia muchas personas esperando. Shindou se sintio nervioso, respiro hondo y se dirigio hacia donde estaban todos los aspirantes.

La prueba consistia en tres partes:

1. Manejo del balon: Se tenian que mover con un total manejo del balon por entre el campo esquivando a los defensas y lo obstaculos que se ponian y luego anotar un gol. Cosa que le resulto demasiado facil a Shindou que le parecio que esa parte era muy simple, puesto que los aspirantes eran muy lentos y no podian alcanzarlo.

2. Obtener el balon: Debian arrebatarle el balon al aspirante que se dirigia a la porteria, cosa que no le parecio nada del otro mundo, A medida que el aspirante perdiera el balon salia del campo de manera inmediata, cosa que no le sucedio a Takuto.

3. Partido: La cantidad de aspirantes que quedaban debian unirse en un equipo y enfrentarse a algunos de los Raimon Eleven, dependia de la cantidad de aspirantes, en ese momento solo eran 6, asi que solo se enfrentaron a los mismos 6.

**Equipo de aspirantes**

1. Shinsuke

2. Ryu

3. Suzuki

4. Ren

5. Aoyama

6. Hikari

**Equipo de Raimon Eleven**

1. Sangoku

2. Tenma

3. Kirino

4. Kurama

5. Minamisawa

6. Ichino

Shindou observo a su equipo, no los conocia pero habia analizado un poco sus habilidades. si queria ser parte del equipo de Raimon debia demostrar que era capaz de conseguirlo.

El partido comenzo, Shindou tenia que analizar la velocidad y capacidad de recepcion de sus compañeros de equipo (lo recuerdan, en el cap 43 de IEGCS) no le costo mucho hacerlo, lo que no sabia era como podria fusionar las habilidades de cada uno de ellos ya que eran muy diferentes. Mientras pensaba como hacerlo ya los delanteros del otro equipo estaban empezando a atacar. Minamisawa esquivo a Ren y a Shindou, luego se la paso a Kurama quien burlo a Aoyama y con su tiro Slide winder metio un gol a favor del Raimon.

Ahora iban perdiendo, eso si que era genial penso con desaliento Shindou, pero aun no habia terminado, podian empatar. En el transcurso del partido Raimon no metio mas goles porque tanto los centro campistas como los delanteros del equipo contrario apoyaron a la defensa, para evitar el siguiente gol. Se termino el primer tiempo, los aspirantes estaban cansados, les habia costado mucho mantener la defensa fuerte.

Mientras estaba sentado miro una Sakura a lo lejos, penso en su hermanita menor (porque en esta historia Shindou no es hijo unico, ya mas adelante se los explicare) a ella le encantaba cuando tocaba el piano de esa manera tan hermosa y tan diferente, entonces se le ocurrio.

Salieron al segundo tiempo y a partir de ahi Shindou supo como dirigir al equipo. A medida que les iba indicando como dar el pase una linea amarilla iba a mostrando el camino que los acercaba mas a la meta. Shindou tomo el balon en frente de la porteria y anoto con una gran potencia a pesar de no ser un tiro especial como el de Kurama.

Unos minutos mas tarde termino el partido, habian quedado empatados 1-1, lo que ya de por si significaba un gran logro, en ese momento el entrenador Kudou anuncio a los que habian quedado:

-Shindou, Aoyama, Hikari y Shinsuke- dijo el entrenador.

Pov Shindou

Lo logre, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, lo hize estoy tan feliz, me entregaron el uniforme de Raimon, me correspondio el dorsal numero 9 de los Raimon eleven, ahora soy la persona mas feliz de este planeta.

Salimos del instituto, nos encontramos con Akane, Aoi y Midori

- ¿Como les fue?- pregunte

- Lo logramos Shin-sama, hacemos parte de las mangers que de por si no son muchas- dijo Akane sonriente- ¿y tu?

-Pues...- trate de fingir tristeza pero no lo consegui- yo tambien lo logre

- Si y utilizo una tecnica que nunca antes habia visto ¿como se llama?- pregunto Kirino

- La verdad es que no se, se me ocurrio de repente- conteste

- Y en que te inspiraste- me pregunto Aoi

- En mi piano y las melodias que toco, de alguna manera me hizo pensar, todas y cada una de las teclas del piano tienen un sonido diferente pero juntas forman unas hermosas tonadas, creo que cree esas tacticas de la misma manera en la que toco el piano, fluida y tranquilamente.

- Espera un momento ¿tocas el piano?- pregunto Midori asombrada

- Si ¿por que?- pregunte

- Porque eso es genial- me dijo Akane

- Creo que ya se como se va a llamar tu nueva tactica especial- dijo Kirino, la verdad yo no sabia como llamarla y esperaba que a Kirino no se le ocurriera lago como "las notas del piano" o algo asi

-¿como?- pregunte, con temor a escuchar la respuesta

- Kami no Takuto (dios de la tactica)- le mire extrañado y el se explico- bueno eso es porque dijiste que en el campo creabas tacticas y para ser tu primera vez lo haz hecho muy bien en el futuro podras hacer tecnicas perfectas.

- Supongo que tienes razon, si, me gusta el nombre- dije

- A mi tambien me gusta- dijo Akane

- a nosotras tambien- dijeron Aoi y Midori al unisono

- Muy bien Kami no Takuto sera- dije al final

Cada quien nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, y nos acompañamos unos a los otros lo cual, por alguna razon, no hacia muy feliz a Akane. Ya en mi casa mientras le tocaba el piano a mis hermanas pense, Hoy ha sido un nuevo comienzo para mi.

Fin del pov

Mientras Akane en su casa no dejaba de pensar en el joven pianista y en todo lo que habia sucedido en un solo dia.

**Creo que lo alargue mucho, pero igual me gusto, espero no ser la unica que opina lo mismo, que les parecio lo de las hermanas, a mi me parecio a la historia convencional que tenemos de Shindou Takuto, eso de ser hijo unico y todo eso... bno sin mas espero que les haya gustado, den opiniones para el proximo cap y dejen reviews si les gusto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (salvo por alguno que otro).**

**Sin mas disfruten **

**Fotografías y competencias**

Esa mañana Akane se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, quería llegar cuanto antes al instituto para ver otra vez al chico que se sentaba al frente de ella, no es que estuviera enamorada ni nada por el estilo, es solo que quería verlo. ¿Había algo malo con eso?, le había dado vueltas toda la noche y había descubierto que no estaba enamorada; solo le gustaba un poco el chico nuevo, nada más, o al menos eso lo que ella creía.

Siempre había considerado que el estudio y sus padres eran lo más importante, y el amor quedaba completamente excluido ya que, era una distracción y por lo que había oído de algunas chicas y leído en libros era hermoso y a la vez la cosa más horrible de este, por esa razón se había prometido a sí misma y a su madre que jamás se enamoraría y mucho menos se casaría. No quería sufrir.

Sin embargo, todo en su vida había cambiado cuando el apareció, lo que la había hecho considerarse seriamente su promesa, no quería romperla, pero tenía miedo de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior cuando lo veía o cuando simplemente pensaba en él, no lo entendía y por esa razón le temia.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Al igual que el día anterior se vistió, se arregló y se dirigió hacia el instituto. Sin embargo, a diferencia del día anterior miraba constantemente hacia la calle a la espera de que el joven que le robaba el sueño apareciese, pero esta vez ninguna limosina apareció. "Creo que es muy temprano todavía", pensaba Akane desilusionada cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, no venía corriendo, solo caminaba un poco rápido, se volteó, quería saber quién era, así si se trataba de un ladrón al menos vería a su atacante y lo podría identificar si así se lo pidieran.

Sin embargo no era un ladrón, era mucho peor al menos para la joven. "Vaya sorpresa", pensó Akane con amargura. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del joven pianista, lo miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que dejó a Akane embobada viéndola. "Qué estoy haciendo, debo seguir caminado", se reprendió Akane "pero ¿por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?"

Mientras Akane se debatía internamente, Shindou la alcanzó.

-Buen día, Akane-san-saludó educadamente.

-Buen... día-respondió Akane tímidamente, le había costado encontrar las palabras porque a su mente se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de olvidar todas las palabras que no fueran lindo, guapo, amor y sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo otra voz, la chica dio un respingo; no se había dado cuenta de que Shindou no venia solo, de repente se alteró: alguien más la había visto sonreír torpemente a Shin-sama y alguien más se había dado cuenta de que no podía decir un simple _buen día_ sin pensar letra por letra como debía unir dos palabras. Se fijó en el chico que venía con Shindou y trató de concentrarse más en el que en Takuto, quería pensar con coherencia, y no podría hacerlo si Shindou le seguía sonriendo.

-Bien, gracias Kirino-kun y ¿tú cómo estás?- Kirino la miró extraño, y era lógico, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le mirara tan intensamente como Akane lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Bien, gracias.

Shindou carraspeó, le molestaba un poco que Akane mirara así a su ahora mejor amigo.

-Nos dirigíamos a la escuela al igual que tú, por lo que veo-dijo Shindou para tratar de llamar la atención de Akane.

- Sí, voy un poco retrasada y me debo apurar-dijo aún sin mirar a Shindou.

-Nosotros también ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

-Me encantaría-contestó Akane.

-Bueno… vamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Kirino.

En el transcurso hacia Raimon, Akane no miró ni una vez a Takuto, lo que ya de por sí le costó un gran esfuerzo, y que preocupó un poco al chico de ojos rojizos, que trató de no darle mucha importancia.

Al llegar a clase cada uno tomó su asiento y alistaron las cosas que debían utilizar mientras el profe llegaba.

Durante las tres primeras horas Akane no podía dejar de pensar en Takuto, lo que en verdad le molestaba porque no podía concentrarse en las clases, pero también le preocupaba porque pensar tanto en una persona no era normal.

Estaba tan distraída que en un momento, durante la clase de "Buda", el profesor le pidió que pasara al frente para resolver un ejercicio que acababa de explicar, pero a lo que la joven no había puesto ni el mínimo de atención. Al principio no se había dado cuenta que le estaban hablando a ella, pero después de que Shindou la llamara durante un rato reacciono, estaba algo sonrojada, siempre se ponía así cuando muchas personas la miraban "genial, con lo que me gusta que me presten tanta atención", pensó sarcásticamente.

-Está muy fácil- le susurró Shindou cuando pasó al lado de él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, cuando llegó al tablero y lo vio pensó "¿fácil? ¿Esto es fácil? La palabra _fácil_ solo debería ser utilizada para ejercicios de 2+2, y no más." Se quedó parada junto a la pizarra, observando el ejercicio sin saber cómo hacerlo, estaba segura de haber visto ese tema el año anterior pero ya no lo recordaba.

Después de un rato (y al verse derrotada por un ejercicio según Shindou "fácil") negó con la cabeza hacia el profesor. Buda la miró con reproche, y por no poder responder el ejercicio le dejó como tarea hacer un ensayo de tres hojas acerca del porqué se debe prestar atención en clase y resolver 20 ejercicios que él mismo le dictó.

-Al menos no fue más-le dijo Shindou cuando sonó el timbre para empezar el descanso. Pero al ver la cara de Akane trató de justificar su comentario-. Mira que te pudo haber dejado 10 hojas de ensayo y 50 ejercicios, además, con Buda no nos toca sino hasta dentro de una semana. Recuerda que solo tenemos 2 clases con él a la semana y hoy ha sido la última de esta.

-Creo que tienes razón, hubiera podido ser peor-respondió Akane, resignada.

En ese descanso Akane, Aoi, Midori, Shindou y Kirino se sentaron juntos a comer. El resto de la jornada fue muy monótona, tanto, que ni siquiera es digna de mención.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada los cinco chicos anteriormente mencionados se dirigieron al campo de soccer, era su primer día (menos para Kirino que llevaba un año) y querían llegar a tiempo.

Durante el transcurso del entrenamiento, se dedicaron a observar las capacidades de Shindou, Aoyama y Shinsuke. Akane miraba desde la banca, en un momento del entrenamiento Akane giró levemente la cabeza, cuando la vio.

Una chica se encontraba tomando fotos hacia el campo de soccer.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?-susurró Akane para sí.

-¿Qué dijiste Akane?-preguntó Midori, que la había oído

-Nada-la joven prefirió no decirle nada a Midori sobre lo que había visto, porque con lo violenta que era seguro que asustaba a la niña, y no podría sacarle información. Se paró desde donde estaba sentada y se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Aoi.

-A buscar una cosa que creo que deje en el salón, no me demoro-mintió Akane.

-Vale.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica de forma casual, como si fuera un estudiante que está regresando de uno de los otros clubes. La chica no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Akane le habló.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-la chica quedó en shock durante unos segundos, cuando reaccionó no sabía ni que contestar.

-Bueno... yo... etto..-la chica no lograba articular palabra alguna.

-Tranquila. Relájate, no te voy a hacer daño- trató de tranquilizarla Akane, la chica obedeció y trató de calmarse-. Ahora dime, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Estaba tomando fotos del equipo-contesto ella más calmada.

-¿Para qué?-la chica tardó en contestar unos segundos, como si quisiera pensar en una razón creíble.

-Un reportaje acerca de Raimon, es para el periódico escolar.

- Ah, bueno-dijo Akane. Sabía que no decía la verdad-, pero no puedes hacer eso sin el permiso del entrenador, y por lo que no se nos ha dicho nada acerca de que se vaya a hacer un reportaje sobre Raimon Eleven. Déjame ver las fotos.

-¡NO!-dijo la chica alarmada.

-¿Me las vas a dejar ver o le digo al entrenador que estas tomando fotos para un falso reportaje que ni siquiera existe?-dijo Akane molesta.

-Ok- y le entregó la cámara. Akane miró las fotos y se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse con eso.

-¿Por qué tienes todas las fotos de Shindou y ninguna de los otros integrantes del equipo?- preguntó Akane incrédula, en la cámara solo había fotos de Shindou Takuto. Eran buenas fotografías, pero eran al menos unas 25 (incluso más) solo de él, no había ninguna foto de ninguno de los otros integrantes-. ¿No habías dicho que era un reportaje, o acaso el reportaje es sobre los nuevos integrantes del equipo? o ¿es que eres una acosadora?

- Creo que ya no puedo mentirte más-dijo la chica-. Me gusta mucho el chico nuevo, y quería fotos de él, y sí, puede que sea una acosadora, pero en un futuro cuando salga con él ya no importará mucho, ¿no crees?

_¿No crees?_

-Me parece que importará un poco, pero no me importa, tal vez algún día puedas salir con él- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras "tal vez." Se sentía algo molesta, no entendía por qué pero lo estaba.

-No le vas a decir ¿verdad?-preguntó la joven algo aterrada.

-No. Pero con dos condiciones-la chica asintió-. La primera; quiero que jamás vuelvas a tomarle fotos a Shindou, jamás. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí. ¿Y la segunda?

-La segunda; quiero que me des tu cámara.

-¿Para qué quieres mi cámara?-preguntó la chica algo intrigada.

-Para asegurarme de que no tengas ninguna foto de mi… perdón, de Shindou.

-No puedo darte mi cámara, mi mamá me matará si no vuelvo a casa con ella. Pero te puedo dar esto-y le entregó una pequeña memoria que sacó de la cámara-. No lo olvides, no le digas nada a Shindou-y se volteó para irse.

-Espera-le dijo Akane-, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Okatsu. ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy Akane Yamana.

Okatsu se fue y Akane se dirigió hacia el campo.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-le preguntó Midori tan pronto llegó.

-¿Qué?... ah, sí-les mostró la pequeña memoria que le había dado Okatsu-. Se me había quedado debajo del puesto-agregó.

-¡Qué suerte! Se te pudo haber perdido. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Algo muy importante para mí-contestó Akane sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho se sonrojó violentamente, pero afortunadamente Aoi y Midori se habían vuelto a concentrar en equipo.

Ya por la noche en su casa, mientras miraba las fotos de Shindou pensó en un momento que tenía una rival, luego se regañó a sí misma porque era imposible que fuesen rivales.

Solo podían serlo si estaba enamorada del pianista y como no lo estaba (o eso creía), no podían serlo. Al final se durmió con un último pensamiento.

"Definitivamente, no estoy enamorada de él."

Y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin de este cap, ¿les gustó que apareciera Okatsu? Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no se olviden de comentar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón**** por la demora, es que no sabia que escribir, cuando derrepente se me prendió el foco. Bueno sin mas espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, si algo tal vez alguno que otro.**

**Asambleas y planes**

Era el día mas feliz de la semana, Viernes, y es que ¿a quien no le gustan los viernes?

Que sea viernes, significa que no vas a tener que ver a los odiosos profesores durante dos días y que tienes todo un fin de semana dedicado a ti, a tu familia y a veces, a tus amigos, por esa razón Akane despertó de muy buen humor esa mañana, estaba emocionada al día siguiente no tendría que madrugar, lo que significaba que podía dormir hasta tarde..

Bueno lo que tarde fuera para ella, por que por alguna extraña razón su odioso cuerpo o sistema nervioso o lo que fuera no la dejaba dormir hasta mas de las 8 a.m. lo cual la molestaba, ya que, tanto Aoi como Midori se levantaban hasta la 1 p.m.

El caso, era viernes, ultimo día de la semana y estaba feliz por eso. La joven se arregló lo mas rápido que pudo, con la ligera esperanza de que si, se arreglaba rápido el tiempo también pasara rápido. Desafortunadamente, no, el tiempo seguía pasando lento, era como si las manecillas del reloj se negaran a moverse solo para molestarla.

Llego mas rápido de lo normal al instituto, para ser específicos la primera en llegar, se recostó en su asiento y trato de dormir un momento hasta que...

-¿Tienes sueño?- le pregunto una voz conocida. Akane abrió los ojos y ahí lo vio.

Shindou Takuto estaba parado frente a ella, con una mirada divertida en el rostro, mientras que Kirino solo lo observaba y negaba con la cabeza.

-No me molestes, estaba descansando un poco- Contesto Akane fastidiada

-No debiste haber hecho eso, Shindou- le regaño Kirino

-Y ¿por que no?- Akane lo miro con ira- Siento haberte despertado- rectifico

-Vale no te preocupes.

En ese momento llego Midori, estaba con un humor de perros. ¿La razón? estaba usando una falda corta, y eso era porque era ¡ Día de asamblea! perdían un pedazo de la primera hora de clase, podías charlar con tus amigos un rato mas, pero tenas que ir con el uniforme oficial del Raimon y solo era una vez al mes.

Verán, hace unos 2 años varias chicas se quejaron de que no les gustaba la falda corta, que preferían utilizar faldas un poco mas largas (Midori incluida), sin embargo ese no era el uniforme según el manual de convivencia del Raimon. Sin embargo como las quejas no cesaban se acordó que podían utilizar la falda que quisieran mientras que fuera azul, pero los días de asamblea, por respeto a la institución todas debían utilizar el uniforme oficial, que consistía en: Una falda corta color azul oscuro (como la de Aoi) una camisa blanca y un moño azul del mismo color que la falda atado al cuello, ademas debían llevar el cabello debidamente recogido y sin ningún accesorio fuera de lo normal.

Por eso Midori Seto odiaba esos días, se la podía ver claramente molesta, jalándose la falda como si así pudiera hacer que le llegara hasta los talones.

-Odio este día- Repetía una y otra vez

-Relájate, un poco Midori- trato de tranquilizarla Akane

-¡No me digas que me relaje, sabes que odio tener que usar esta cosita!- grito Midori

-¿Que le pasa a Midori, Akane?- Pregunto Shindou- Y ¿por que esta usando esa falda, no tenia una mas larga?

-Pues veras, Shin-sama las dos preguntas tienen mucho que ver una con la otra- dijo Akane con un tono sabio- Midori odia usar esa clase de faldas, dice que son un fastidio y que con ellas se le ve todo, por eso esta de mal humor.

-A ti también te molestaría si estuvieras acostumbrada a llevar bonitas faldas largas, y que un día al mes tuvieras que llevar esta cosa.

-Y dele con la palabra "cosa", se llama falda, F.A.L.D.A- le dijo Nishiki, que se encontraba detrás de ella

-Y tu que te metes, este ni siquiera es tu salón- le contesto Midori, claramente al borde de empezar a golpear a alguien (con preferencia Nishiki) en esos momentos- ¡ LÁRGATE!

-Jujuo, ya se enojo- canturreaba Nishiki, mientras trataba de escapar de Midori, que ya lo estaba persiguiendo para golpearle

-Ah...- suspiro Akane- el amor joven- luego volteo hacia Shindou, y se sonrojo violentamente ¿por que le pasaba eso? aun no estaba segura, pero sabia que le gustaba un poco el pianista y con eso tenia suficiente. Por ahora.

La asamblea paso con normalidad, salvo que había un joven que tenia un moretón en la cara, producto de una paliza que habia tratado de darle cierta peliroja.

Se termino la asamblea, habían presentado a Shindou y a otro estudiante mas al que, Akane no le dio mucha importancia, ademas se hablo de la importancia del desempeño académico y entre otras aburridas cosas. El caso, Akane ya se encontraba en el salón hablando animadamente con Aoi, Tenma y Shindou, mientras Midori los observaba con una mirada gatuna en el rostro "Si hoy yo tengo que sufrir, mañana Akane y Aoi también lo van a hacer" pensaba la pelirroja con malicia.

-Oigan, chicas ¿les gustaría ir mañana al cine?- Pregunto Midori, tranquilamente

-Claro- contesto Akane

-Me encantaría- respondió Aoi

-Pero, ¡Que descortés he sido!, Shindou ¿te gustaría ir también - dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa. Akane la fulmino con la mirada, mientras pedía con el 99% de su cerebro que Shindou dijera que no, pero ese 1% tenia la esperanza de que dijera que si, aunque la joven no lo admitiera. Pero para desgracia de Akane, el joven contesto que...

-A mi también me gustaría asistir- contesto Shindou elegantemente

-Genial ¿Y a ti Tenma?- a la peliazul le paso algo similar que a Akane, fulmino con la mirada a Midori, mientras que a diferencia de Akane, pedía con el 60% de su ser que este dijera que no y el resto iba al aporte de que dijera que si. Aoi ya sabia que estaba enamorada de Tenma por lo que no se lo negaba y su mente lo aceptaba.

-¡Si!- dijo Tenma, animado como siempre

-Muy bien, mañana nos encontramos a las 10 a.m.-dijo la misma Midori. Akane se sorprendió por lo que había dicho

-¡Que, me toca madrugar!- dijo tristemente Aoi

-Jajaja ya quiero verlo- decía Akane, mientras que las otras dos, se la comían con la mirada. En ese momento sonó el timbre de recreo y por la puerta apareció Nishiki, por que quería fastidiar, otra vez, a Midori.

A Akane y a Aoi se les ocurrió una idea

-Nishiki- llamaron al unisono

-Que- contesto el aludido, pero al ver de quien se trataba dijo- díganme

-Mañana, ¿te gustaría ir con Akane, Shindou, Tenma, Midori y yo al cine?- dijo Aoi

Nishiki lo pensó por un momento, si iba probablemente Midori lo mataba, pero podía sacar de quicio a la pelirroja, otra vez.

-Sip, me encantaría asistir- contesto Nishiki, con una sonrisa

-¿Que?- grito Midori- no pueden hacerlo

-Y ¿por que no? tu invitaste a Shin-sama-dijo Akane

-Y a Tenma- continuo Aoi

-Así que nosotras tenemos todo el derecho de invitar a alguien mas- dijeron, otra vez, al unisono, con una sonrisa claramente dibujada en el rostro.

-No puede ser- susurro Midori para si misma- Buena jugada- dijo para que las otras oyeran

El día de mañana sin duda alguna seria interesante, no le sorprendería a ninguno de ellos que algo mas pasara.

**Pov Shindou**

Ya había terminado el día le había pedido permiso a mi mamá, de que me dejara salir con unos amigos el día de mañana, ella había estado de acuerdo, le gustaba que por fin, hiciera lago como un niño de mi edad.

Me encontraba sentado frente al piano de cola que tenia en una habitación que adoraba mas que mi propio cuarto. Estaba tocando una de mis primeras composiciones, Shine/Dark, era simple y corta pero a mis hermanitas les fascinaba, y estaba dispuesto a complacerlas. Las quería demasiado.

Sakura y Tsuki, así se llamaban, las dos eran mellizas, pero Sakura había nacido solo unos minutos antes, por eso era la mayor de las dos y yo era el mayor de los tres.

Cerré los ojos mientras tocaba, no dejaba de pensar en la "cita" que tenia mañana con mis amigos, en especial no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, era tan amable conmigo, la apreciaba mucho, era linda, y tierna, ademas, me encantaba observar ese leve sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas cada vez que me veía y como me encantaba verla molesta, aunque también me gustaba verla sonriendo ¡ALTO! que estoy pensando ella es solo una amiga. Ese pensamiento me hizo parar de tocar de inmediatamente.

-Ni-chan, ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto Sakura

-No, ¿porque?- conteste

-Bueno, pues es que estabas sonriendo y de un momento a otro dejaste de hacerlo, ademas tienes una lagrima en la mejilla- me dijo Tsuki, me lleve la mano al mejilla, era cierto, si había llorado, pero, ¿por que?

-No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en mi pasado, en que siempre he estado solo. Bueno hasta antes de que ustedes nacieran- le respondí

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo Sakura no muy convencida, seguí tocando para mis hermanas, tratando de alejar todos mis pensamientos de Akane.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando mis hermanas estaban ya dormidas y en medio de la oscuridad susurré:

-Solo amigos ¿eh?- y luego me quede dormido

**Fin del pov**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
